Handcuffs
Overview Handcuffs is an item in Jailbreak, used to arrest guilty prisoners or criminals breaking the law. They are immediately put into a police officer’s inventory when they spawn in the game, along with a Pistol and Taser. By arresting them, their hands will be forced behind their backs and cannot move except jumping. And they will be teleported them to their cell in the Prison and have a 20 second punishment time. Arresting Prisoners You can only arrest prisoners if they successfully Pickpocket a guard, carry an item (except the taser and handcuffs), cause damage to Police or Prisoner, hit the electrical box at least once, or if they make it inside the Police Station or the Visitor's building or an unauthorized area. You will lose $25 if you attempt to arrest or become a prisoner yourself if you repeatedly arrest an innocent prisoner 4 times. Arresting Criminals Criminals can be arrested if the person either leaves the prison or goes inside the sewer. Prisoners can not be arrested unless they steal or pickpocket your keycard. They can also be arrested by entering the police station or the visitors building. Blowing up the wall, punching the electric box, or jumping over the fence are ways police can arrest a criminal. Unlike arresting Prisoners, you can arrest Criminals anywhere you want. The Criminals you probably want to be looking for are the ones that have a higher Bounty. Criminals would most likely reside in places like the Jewelry Store, Bank, and Museum. Breakout Criminals have the ability to breakout fellow criminals out of handcuffs. This can be done relatively simply, by holding "E" on your comrade's back (be warned that you will lose your guns, bounty, items (except Handcuffs or Tasers), and keycard when you get broken out of the handcuffs). It is important that you take care of the cop before tending to your friend, though, as this will not be effective if you are arrested in the process of attempting to save your friend. It's best to tend to yourself before helping others. There used to be a glitch when the E prompt for the breakout feature does not appear, meaning you can't break out your comrade. This has not yet been patched, although the glitch happens a lot less often now. After a recent update, Prisoners can break out other Prisoners, but the E circle doesn't always appear for Prisoners. Ejection Cops are also able to eject you from your vehicle by simply pressing "E" when their handcuffs are equipped. This effect makes it so that you can not get in a vehicle for a couple of seconds. When a criminal or prisoner is ejected they will appear on top of their car similar to when they hop out. If a helicopter is ejected all the players on the helicopter can still use a parachute. A police officer, when inside a vehicle can not eject another police officer. Glitches *There is a glitch where you cannot arrest players with handcuffs. This is usually the result of server lag. *Police can put handcuffs in Bed Drawers, switch to a prisoner, and use the handcuffs as prisoners. But they can't do anything with it. Though they are often just trying to impersonate or disguise themselves as cops. *Sometimes when prisoners have just escaped using the explode wall method, they are on the criminal team, but you can't arrest them. This method was replaced by the fence escape in the 1 Year Anniversary update. But replaced back in the Sewer Update. *Players can arrest you from far away due to server lag. Trivia *The handcuffs are modeled after the handcuffs from the LEGO® Hero Factory toys series. *Like the Taser, this doesn't resemble what it looks inside your inventory. *The handcuffs have a reload time of around 1.5 seconds. *The Taser and Handcuffs have not received a model change in an update, while the weapons have received one. *Some players dislike the handcuffs range and want the handcuff range to be nerfed. Category:Weapon/Item Category:Police Category:Criminal/Police item